Outro
Outro is the tenth episode of the eighth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Whilst Abomination has gotten used to working on other diagrams, De la Trip is making inroads to improving himself. However, Hannah has still not accepted him, despite Abomination reminding her that she is no angel, causing her to begin considering her attitude. An open day has been scheduled for the beginning of 1973, but Hannah is preoccupied with something: she seems to be steaming badly, though her crew beleive it's due to the ncrease in traffic around Christmas. This doesn't seem to be the case, as she continues to feel ill into the new year. The day before the big event, Hannah is upset to learn that she will not be displayed at the open day, and will not be able to see Dave, as he is apparently in pieces. De la Trip tries to offer to take her services so that she can attend, but is shot down by Hannah, who tells him to stay out of her business, upsetting the Maunsell machine. The next morning, Hannah begins taking her service trains, cross to see that the other engines are having a good time on display whilst she works. Later in the day, De la Trip is waiting at Walschurch to take a goods train, when he sees Hannah slowly make her way towards the station, only to fail just before entering the station. He offers to help her, and she refuses. After telling her that he is trying to change his ways, he offers to help her one more time, which she doesn't exactly accept, but he helps her anyway. Whilst Trip takes the passenger train to Merecombe, Zeke Dark arrives to check up on Hannah, who will need to attend the works. She reveals that she is missing Dave greatly, and is worried that Dave won't like her anymore after spending so much time apart. Zeke informs her that Dave has been talking about her none stop in the works, but is puzzled by her behavior towards De la Trip. Hannah explains that Trip reminds her of Dave when they first met, making her feel even more isolated from him. Zeke implores her to forgive Trip, and promises to try and get Dave into a state that she can speak to him for the open day. She accepts. Once Trip returns, Zeke asks him to go easy on Hannah as she is feeling slightly better now. Trip takes Hannah to Galen Junction, where the two engines finally make amends. Zeke tells Trip to stay for the open event. When Hannah is brought into the yard, she is shocked to see that Dave (in a semi-rebuilt state) is standing outside of Caracus Smash Limited. After a heart to heart, Zeke reveals that he had been working on Dave for several weeks to put him back together for the open day, much to Hannah's joy. Zeke and Trip then leave so that the couple can catch up. Finally, Mr Dark makes his announcement. After all of the years that he has been in charge, he has finally decided to retire as manager of the Dark Railway, announcing that his successor is to be... Zeke! After a speech, Zeke and Mr Dark go around the engines to hear their congratulations and opinions, with the engines having mixed emotions and feelings towards the announcement. At the end of the day, Zeke, Mr Dark, Dave and Hannah are left outside the works. After confirming that he will still be around to check up on the engines, Mr Dark prepares to leave. Before he and Zeke leave, however, Zeke reminds Dave that he needs to behave himself, or he will be sent to the Dexby Railway, appalling Dave as the two men walk away... Characters * Dave * Abomination * Hannah * De la Trip * Mr. Dark * Zeke Dark * Theo and Otto (do not speak) * Eddie (does not speak) * 257 Squadron (does not speak) * Colossus (does not speak) * Mr. Smash (does not speak) * Mr. Chairman (does not speak) * Brian (cameo) * Raymond (cameo) * Sir Eustace Missenden (cameo) * Caracus Smash (cameo) * Warrior (cameo) * Andy (cameo) * Buzz (cameo) * Leno (mentioned) * Ed (mentioned) * Barry (mentioned) * Repulse (mentioned) * Lord Dark (mentioned) * Dark Railway No 1202 (not named; mentioned) Locations *Merecombe *Merecombe Shed *Axley *Galen Junction *Walschurch *Galen Junction Railway Museum *Caracus Smash Ltd *Dexby Railway (mentioned) Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the song of the same name by Dark DJ. * From this episode onwards, Dave's model is changed to the Bossman Games Black 5. Episode * Outro on YouTube Category:Episodes